Slrrp!
by bluenettes
Summary: Gakuho ingin menjadi kuah Ind*mie ayam bawang saja.


**_Ansatsu Kyōshitsu_** _© Matsui Yūsei_

 ** _Warnings_** : aneh. nama merk. _author_ lapar. ngiklan. _read at your own risk!_ /senyum/

— _; asano_ _ **gakuho**_ _x isogai_ _ **yuuma**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Slrrp!**_

Asano Gakuho mengerjapkan sepasang _violet_ sipit tajam. Tidak pernah menyangka pilihannya akan jatuh ke tempat tidak higienis ini. Yah, setidaknya lebih baik daripada kafetaria kantor mitranya yang penuh sesak. Gakuho tidak akan berselera disana. Ah—bukan berarti dia akan selera disini juga juga, sih.

Sebuah warung makan. Satu-satunya di area kantor. Berjarak dua menit jalan kaki. Tempat makan selanjutnya kira-kira masih seratus tujuh puluh meter, dan Gakuho sedang terburu-buru. Tambah, tidak ada jaminan tempat makanan selanjutnya akan lebih baik dan lebih higienis daripada warung berplang nama _Serba Lima Ribu_ ini.

Seperti namanya. Serba lima ribu. Cocok untuk saku mahasiswa dan kaum menengah ke bawah lainnya. Tak heran, ketika pria berstelan mahal merah marun itu melangkah masuk, seisi warung langsung terdiam. Tambah wajahnya yang terlalu tampan dan berwibawa diselingi tatapan tajam.

Gakuho mengabaikan semuanya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di meja terdekat, meja yang seharusnya berisi empat orang meski yang sekarang mendudukinya hanya seorang mahasiswa dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah nista—kelaparan, belum makan 48 jam tampaknya.

Melirik agak hati-hati, Gakuho ingin menegur. 'Nak, makan pelan-pelan, jangan kesetanan'. Namun setelah memberi isyarat pada pelayan warung bahwa ia ingin makan benda aneh yang terlihat seperti mie itu juga, Gakuho malah diam dan mengamati wajah yang sepertinya tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya.

Pemuda yang sedang menyodok mulutnya sendiri dengan sumpit itu masih menikmati wajah siang dengan kecepatan tidak tanggung. Oh, dan sepenglihatan Gakuho, pemuda itu memesan dua porsi. Tambah telur setengah matang yang tinggal kuningnya saja, mengapung di permukaan kuah dalam mangkuk.

Pesanan Gakuho datang. Semangkuk mie instan bermerk Ind*mie rasa ayam bawang. Persis yang dipesan si pemuda—beda di porsi dan Gakuho lebih suka telur matang.

Mengabaikan suasana yang seharusnya tidak memenuhi standar seorang Asano Gakuho, ia masih memaku atensi pada si pemuda yang pipinya dibasahi kaldu yang belepotan. Tambah putih telur yang belum ditelan sempurna di ujung bibirnya. Entah, Gakuho tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Minumnya, Tuan," pelayan mengantar segelas air putih dan tekonya ke meja mereka. Prihatin, Gakuho menuangkan isi teko ke gelasnya dan menyodorkannya pada si pemuda, berharap ia tidak tersedak. Siapa yang bisa makan berantakan seperti itu dan tidak cegukan, pikirnya.

"Oh, maaf—" si pemuda tampak sadar, lalu berterima kasih pelan, dan meneguk air putih yang tak sempat dimintanya dari pelayan sebelum ini. Lalu kembali makan seperti kesetanan.

"Lapar, Nak?" celetuk Gakuho.

Si pemuda mendadak mendongak dan menatap Gakuho dengan wajah _you don't say_. "Ah iya, saya belum makan sejak kemarin siang. Lupa."

 _Hah?_ Alis Gakuho berkerut.

"Lupa atau tidak punya uang?"

Si pemuda mulai mengabaikan mie instan yang tinggal setengah. Meringis. Di puncak kepalanya ada helai-helai rambut yang mencuat, membelah dua. Aneh, sejak tadi bergoyang seirama mie yang diseruput bibirnya. "Ah… dua-duanya. Maklum, saya mahasiswa yang harus bekerja untuk membayar uang kuliah…"

Kali ini manik Gakuho melebar. Kasihan. "Tapi ini tidak sehat."

"Ind*mie lima ribu ditambah telur setengah matang adalah yang terbaik, saya yakin itu," ia tersenyum. Baik sekali. Manis.

Gakuho mengangguk-angguk meski tidak ingin mengiyakan. Apapun selama anak ini senang, pikirnya. Tidak tega merusak wajah kelaparan yang kini bahagia akibat asupan mie instan murah di warung pinggir jalan.

Si pemuda kembali mengisi mulut dengan helai panjang mie instan yang segera ditelan. Lengkap dengan wajah nikmat dan masih dengan bibir belepotan. Seakan tidak ada yang lebih indah di dunia ini daripada semangkuk mie instan ayam bawang.

Di atas meja, ada satu buku tulis yang tergeletak. Atas nama Isogai Yuuma. Sedikit kagum karena pemuda itu sepertinya masih menyempatkan belajar, Gakuho terkekeh. Sepuluh lembar uang bernominal besar diletakkannya di atas meja. Sangat ringan tangan, Asano Gakuho itu. _Well_ , hanya untuk beberapa kasus sih. Dan pemuda manis dengan bibir belepotan adalah satu diantaranya.

"Ah, kau mau menerima ini, Yuuma- _kun_? Lumayan untuk tambahan jajan."

Senyum berwibawanya kembali menarik atensi Isogai Yuuma. "Uang ini, Tuan—?"

"Tapi aku melarangmu untuk membeli sekardus Ind*mie. Beli makanan yang lebih bergizi."

Yuuma mengerutkan wajahnya lagi, heran. "Maksud Anda—?"

"Ambil," Gakuho mendorong tumpukan uang itu menjauh ke seberang meja.

Wajah si pemuda berbinar. Manik karamel melebar bahagia. Dua benda kembar di ujung rambut memantul-mantul senang. Isogai Yuuma merendahkan kepala sebelum mengambil lembaran uang dan menyimpannya rapi di ransel kesayangan (yang dibeli sejak kelas kelas satu SMA), lalu mengucapkan lima kali terima kasih dengan kepala bergoyang, mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya, ya," Gakuho terkekeh. Tidak biasanya sesenang ini. Bahkan kali ini ia tertawa sampai membuka mulut, setelah biasanya hanya mampu melempar senyum sinis dan tawa kejam. "Ingat, jangan beli sekardus Ind*mie."

Isogai mencoba negosiasi. "Tapi saya sangat suka Ind*mie, Tuan, terutama ayam bawang dan soto Med*n."

"Ini banyak micinnya."

"Lebih hemat, Tuan, cukup untuk persediaan Ind*mie dua bulan."

"Ini kali terakhir kau makan Ind*mie," suara Gakuho merendah. Sekilas prihatin, setengah sayang melihat pemuda yang rajin dan cerdas (dari perilakunya) ini harus makan makanan instan selama dua bulan. "Setelah ini kau akan beli makanan yang bergizi."

Mendengar itu, Yuuma akhirnya mengangguk lemas dan menyeruput kuah Ind*mie untuk terakhir kalinya dengan wajah rindu. Ind*mie yang telah menemaninya selamat beberapa tahun belakangan, sebagai selingan atas dirinya yang kadang hanya mampu beli ubi goreng di simpang kost murah yang ditinggalinya.

Bibirnya semakin basah oleh kuah yang diseruput asal-asalan. Kotor. Tanpa menunggu, Gakuho menyambar selembar tisu dan mengusapnya pelan. Tidak tahu seisi warung sedang mengamati dengan wajah bingung. Yuuma sendiri bergidik kaget.

Setelahnya, pria jangkung itu berdiri. "Makan makanan yang bergizi. Pelan-pelan. Jangan sampai kelaparan. Jangan lupa belajar dengan baik dan dapat beasiswa," dan selembar kartu nama diletakkan di atas meja. "Boleh dihubungi kalau butuh uang untuk kuliah."

Asano Gakuho mendadak tidak lapar. Tidak ingin makan. Dan segera berlalu, kembali ke kantor mitranya. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak sanggup menikmati mie instan itu jika nantinya hanya akan terbayang bibir Yuuma yang dibasahi olehnya. Bibir yang merah dan kelihatan nikmat itu.

Pening, Gakuho rasanya ingin menjadi kuah Ind*mie ayam bawang saja.


End file.
